


fish out of water

by thunderylee



Category: KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 10:40:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12455876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Massu invites Nakamaru over to swim.





	fish out of water

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written with ayamehadouken.

It was the perfect day for swimming. Nakamaru shows up promptly twenty minutes late, but that’s okay because it’s just Massu. He hasn’t seen Massu for months now, what with touring and NEWS activities resuming and Massu’s stage play. He’d been looking forward to this afternoon for a long time now, not just for the opportunity to swim in Massu’s parents’ pool but also to spend some quality time with his best friend.

Massu’s already in the pool when he lets himself in the side gate, looking like a natural fish in the water as he swims around and around. The sun’s been good to him, darkening his skin to an enticing golden-brown, and Nakamaru’s eyes zero in on the backs of his thighs as they’re exposed with each kick. Nakamaru learned a long time ago that there’s a big difference between appreciating another man’s body and wanting to lick it all over, though he usually tries to keep those kinds of thoughts away from his friends at the very least.

“Hey!” Massu says when he notices Nakamaru’s arrival, completely oblivious to the staring as usual. His bright grin makes Nakamaru’s heart ache a little, along with his wet hair dripping down his face that invokes a completely different reaction. “Glad you could make it. The water is so nice.”

With a short nod, Nakamaru sets down his phone and keys and pulls his shirt over his head. Maybe swimming wasn’t such a good idea after all, because all he can focus on is Massu’s gorgeously sculpted body and what his baggy trunks are hiding.

Nakamaru knows he pales in comparison, quite literally at the moment. He’s been spending too much time indoors, researching for his thesis between various practices and recordings.

He slips into the water, the coolness refreshing and helping him from being too obvious about his interest in what Massu’s unwittingly put on display.

Submerging himself in the water gives him an opportunity to close his eyes, taking a second to gather himself. When he breaks the surface, all he sees is Massu swimming towards him, his head moving from side to side with his hair pushed up to resemble a fin. Those playful eyes look up at him and Nakamaru freezes, very aware of the lack of distance between them as Massu jumps up and hums the Jaws theme.

“You’re not scary at all,” Nakamaru tells him, and Massu sticks out his tongue before swimming off, continuing to move erratically like a shark would.

Thanks to Rescue, Nakamaru knows exactly how long Massu can hold his breath (and it’s nowhere near four minutes), so he positions himself right where Massu will resurface and gives him a second to breathe before jumping on his back and dunking him.

They’re a laughing, flailing tangle of limbs in the water. Nakamaru forgets that he’d been trying to avoid perving over his friend, caught up in enjoying the play of Massu’s muscles under his grasping hands, at least until he feels himself hardening from the stimulation.

He slips off of Massu’s back as quickly as he possibly can, dunking himself under water to try and cool the flush spreading down his neck and chest.

It was too fast – there’s no way Massu could have noticed. He’s completely oblivious about these kinds of things anyway. He stays underwater a little too long, his head feeling dizzy from the lack of air because he’s not ready to come back up yet, then strong hands grab his shoulders roughly and pull him back up.

He keeps his eyes closed, feeling like a child where it doesn’t exist if he can’t see it, and just waits for Massu to say something. Anything, even just a sound. A sound to say he’s not mad, or a hint of a laugh to express amusement. All he hears is breathing and he doesn’t have to open his eyes to know that Massu’s floating right in front of him.

Nakamaru’s eyes pop open in shock, completely ignoring the sting of the water. Massu has pressed their lips together and is _kissing_ him. Gently, Massu licks along the seam of Nakamaru’s lips, completely contrasting with the forceful way Massu’s hands are wrapped around his shoulders.

It takes a moment, but Nakamaru relaxes into the kiss, closing his eyes as he allows Massu’s tongue to tangle with his. Tentatively, he rests his hands at Massu’s waist, rubbing his thumbs slowly against the well-defined muscles.

“Taka,” he gets out, his brain feeling like it’s swimming along with his person. “What-”

“Shhh,” Massu whispers into his lips. “My family is gone for the weekend and we have a privacy fence.”

Nakamaru thinks that Massu’s focusing on the wrong points here, but then his hand is dropping to the front of Nakamaru’s trunks and suddenly Massu’s priorities are in order. Nakamaru is embarrassingly hard for a casual swim with a friend, but Massu seems to be fine with it, nothing short of groping him through the fabric and pulling a faint moan from Nakamaru’s throat.

“Did you think I hadn’t noticed, Yuichi?” Massu murmurs against Nakamaru’s lips. “Surely you didn’t think you’d been being subtle.”

Nakamaru feels his face warm with those words, but he can only retaliate by kissing Massu into silence. It seems to work as Massu begins to trail kisses along Nakamaru’s jawline, coming to a pause next to his ear. His voice is deliciously low as he asks, “So, Yuichi, do you want to go further?”

The words give Nakamaru pause as he considers his options. The thinking starts off well, with Nakamaru sparing thought to the time of day, place, and his friendship with Massu, but then Massu rubs the head of his erection through his trunks and there’s no longer any logical reason why Nakamaru shouldn’t just say,”Yes. Yes I do.”

He doesn’t realize he’d actually said it out loud until he’s pushed to the ladder, where he blinks his eyes open and feels a surge of arousal at the sight of Massu wet and bothered.

“We can’t do it in here, as much as I want to,” Massu whispers, and his voice is heated. “I’ll grab a blanket; meet me in the back corner of the property.”

Dazed, Nakamaru climbs the ladder to exit the pool and wanders through the yard. The grass is cut enough but still a little high, and he frowns at the realization that they’re going to do this _outside_ until Massu returns with a large blanket, a tube of lubrication, and a firm slap on the ass.

Nakamaru barely contains an undignified yelp as he’s taken by surprise. Massu soothes the sting and cops a feel before spreading the blanket out under the shade of the overhanging trees. He makes a sweeping gesture for Nakamaru to make himself comfortable.

Nakamaru sits, knees huddled up, unsure of what to do with his hands. Massu plops down next to him, hands pressing him to lie back. “Relax, Yuichi. Trust me on this,” he says, straddling Nakamaru’s hips and framing his face with his hands.

Eyes slip shut as Massu kisses him again, and Nakamaru’s body shifts back into don’t-think-just-feel mode. His arms wrap around Massu’s neck and he melts into the kiss, the lingering water drops running down his arms and chest under the summer sun, and it’s not just the temperature that’s hot.

It feels exhilarating to be doing this out in the open, even though no one can see them, but being surrounded by the air and neighboring noises has Nakamaru more into it, pulling Massu closer and rocking his hips. His erection makes contact with something equally as hard and Massu’s groan vibrates his whole body as Massu gives a firm thrust downward.

Nakamaru can’t help but moan into their kiss as Massu slides fingers along the waistband of his trunks. “Please,” Nakamaru says, and Massu breaks the kiss only long enough to pull his shorts down, exposing him to the still summer air and Massu’s hungry gaze.

“Let me,” Massu whispers against Nakamaru’s ear, and he nods his permission. Massu works his way down Nakamaru’s chest, alternating between licking and kissing, and Nakamaru can’t help the noise he makes deep in the back of his throat.

The trunks are pulled off his legs as Massu reaches his waist and _doesn’t stop_. Nakamaru’s breath hitches as he feels Massu’s tongue on his cock, followed by his lips.

“Taka,” he whispers, and Massu reaches up to grab his hand with which he’d been unknowingly fisting the blanket. “Oh my god.”

Massu takes his length into his mouth easily, going slowly enough to be torture but Nakamaru doesn’t want to rush him. He focuses on breathing as Massu takes his time sucking him in and out, his cock as hard as possible and every cell in his body begging for more.

It’s almost too much when a slippery finger trails along the inside of his thigh, and Nakamaru squeezes Massu’s hand. Massu glances up through his still-wet hair, eyes reassuring. He pulls back, sitting up for a moment. “This is okay, isn’t it, Yuichi?”

Nakamaru nods, unsure if he can form words at the moment. Massu smiles again, diving forward to engulf Nakamaru’s cock once more. The slick finger returns, and Nakamaru gasps and spreads his legs as far apart as he can.

His body arches as Massu circles his rim, gently waiting for Nakamaru’s body to become used to his touch before pushing inside. The whine Nakamaru emits is not manly at all, but Massu just strokes Nakamaru’s knuckle with his thumb and leans back to suck on the head. It’s distracting enough to ignore his mental protests and his other hand sinks into Massu’s hair, threading lightly through the damp strands until he feels Massu touch something inside him that has him shuddering and gripping hard.

“Do that again,” he rasps, not recognizing his own voice, and he swears Massu’s eyes light up deviously as he slips in another finger and moves them together.

Massu complies, stretching his fingers apart gently before prodding at that spot again. Nakamaru jerks his hips this time, unable to stop himself. Massu moans around him, stimulating Nakamaru from both sides and it’s nearly unbearable.

Nakamaru whimpers a bit under the dual assault, clenching fingers in Massu’s hair. Now every slide of Massu’s fingers is unerringly hitting the spot inside him, and Nakamaru can’t seem to catch his breath.

“I want,” he gasps. “I _need_ …”

He can’t bring himself to say the filthy words, but Massu can be intuitive when it matters and all at once Nakamaru’s cock falls from his lips as he scoots up to cover Nakamaru’s body with his own. The water has dried for the most part, leaving a shiny sheen on Massu’s skin that Nakamaru wants to touch, and he does.

“I love your hands on me,” Massu whispers as he returns to Nakamaru’s mouth, and Nakamaru automatically wraps his legs around him as Massu fingers him harder. “Please touch me anywhere you’d like.”

The first place Nakamaru goes is down, kneading his way down Massu’s sculptured back past the waistband of his trunks, which Nakamaru helpfully pushes down. Massu kneels as he steps out of them and Nakamaru instantly goes for his thighs, feeling the muscles under his fingers and working his way up to Massu’s ass.

Nakamaru squeezes, hard, earning a low moan from Massu. The fingers inside him press faster in return, and Nakamaru can’t help but close his eyes.

Massu leans forward again, asking “Yuichi, are you ready? I want to be inside you.”

Nakamaru opens his eyes and takes a deep breath. “Yes,” he says, as he makes eye contact with Massu. His hands rove up Massu’s back once again, and Nakamaru trails his fingers along Massu’s shoulder blades.

One of his arms is gently tugged down by Massu, lube squirted into his palm. “Put it on me,” Massu whispers. “I want to feel your hands on me there.”

Nakamaru immediately complies, feeling Massu’s hard length in his hand and tasting the deep groans on his tongue as Massu rocks into it. Nakamaru makes his hand tighter and feels Massu probing him faster, both of them simulating sex until Nakamaru can’t think of anything more than Massu doing that inside him.

“Do it, Taka,” he hisses between fire-hot kisses. “Fuck me.”

Massu loops one of Nakamaru’s legs over his arm as he pushes inside in one fluid motion. He stills, pressing messy open-mouthed kisses against Nakamaru’s neck. Nakamaru digs his fingers into Massu’s biceps and swallows thickly. “Move,” he says, and Massu begins inching out.

It’s teasingly slow, not enough friction for either of them. Nakamaru pulls Massu down, speaking against his lips. “Faster, Taka, I can take it.”

“No need to rush,” Massu replies, his voice even deeper than usual with a hint of deviousness to it. Though he’s right, the warm summer day all around them waiting for no one, having Massu inside him just makes Nakamaru ache for more.

“Taka, please,” Nakamaru whispers, completely unashamed as he clings to Massu’s broad shoulders and rolls his hips upwards in desperation. “I want to feel you deeper.”

“I can go deeper,” Massu replies, pressing Nakamaru’s knee to his chest as he gives a sharp thrust. A few seconds pass before the next one, and the excruciatingly slow motion, each one accompanied by a rough grunt pressed into Nakamaru’s throat.

Each thrust rocks Nakamaru and he holds on to Massu like he’ll disappear if he doesn’t. Massu changes his angle slightly, and every thrust is directly against that spot; Massu’s grunts are accompanied by Nakamaru’s answering moans.

Massu relocates one of Nakamaru’s hands to his cock. He whispers against Nakamaru’s throat, “I want you to touch yourself; I want to feel you come while I’m in you.”

Nakamaru’s hand drops to follow orders before his muddled brain even processes the words, arching more at his own touch that is going about ten times as fast as Massu’s sexing. He expects Massu to stop him, but he doesn’t, just clutches onto Nakamaru and continues his slow, deep thrusts. His noises get louder as Nakamaru gets tighter and that’s inevitably what gets Nakamaru off, hand flying up and down his cock until the waves crash over him and he comes hard over his fingers.

For the next couple seconds, all he knows is Massu moving inside him, each roll of his hips a little sooner than the one before, and all Nakamaru can say is “yes, yes yes” as Massu finally starts to speed up.

Massu’s thrusts are just as deep, though they’re twice as fast now. Nakamaru is still holding onto Massu, though slightly weaker. Finally Massu stills above him, lips pressing against his neck as he comes, filling Nakamaru fuller than he’s ever felt before.

The pulsing inside him stops, and Massu relaxes, releasing his hold on Nakamaru’s leg and slumping forward, uncaring of the mess as he slips out.

Nakamaru wonders what happens now, feeling a little awkward now that his orgasm high has worn off, but then Massu’s kissing him again. It’s softer, less urgent, but the light touch of their lips has Nakamaru weaving his (clean) fingers in Massu’s hair and letting his mind fade away until all he knows is Massu and his kiss.

“I need a shower,” Massu grumbles awhile later, and Nakamaru nods his agreement. He has no energy to move, but Massu’s helping him up with an arm under his shoulders and Nakamaru’s head naturally gravitates to Massu’s shoulder. It feels nice after such a workout.

Walking back to the house completely naked is so surreal, a faint breeze reminding Nakamaru that they’re still outside, but the house is completely empty. Massu runs a bath instead, carefully easing Nakamaru into the tub like he’s something delicate, and Nakamaru tries to keep his lust from turning into something more.

But as Massu climbs in with him and kisses him again, he thinks that this may be what they both want after all.


End file.
